Pudding
by OROgoldenpair1
Summary: She got annoyed at that and nervously tried to settle down, wishing to not embarrass herself again. Rumaty noticed this and laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one hungry." He smirked, delighted with the hot blush that flared on her face. "Oh, quit it."


This story popped into my head today! I've been wanting to do a Rumati (or Rumaty, which ever u prefer) story since I finished watching the series, so here it is peoplezzzz! Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hanasakeru Seishounen!

_Rumati stares. She blinks. He stares. She blinks again. He glares. She gulps. _This. Is. Awkward._ Thought the girl, frozen into place. "A-ano…" She awkwardly chuckled, waving slightly to him, trying to discreetly grab the pudding in the fridge behind her with her other hand._

Flashback~

It was the dead of night in New York, and the apartment building was quiet. A faint night blue haze shadowed in the house as the moon shined among the stars outside, although fighting against the brightness of the un-natural but very city like streetlights that illuminated the streets. Cars passed on highways, trucks rolled for delivery, and people were out on the streets with cell phones.

Inside the vast apartment, the only sounds that could be heard were the crickets outside in the bushes. However, one girl couldn't sleep well, although she was in the most relaxing bed and room she had ever slept in. Under her blue covers and looking up at the canopy of her bed, the young Yui smiled in excitement. On the far side of the room, her balcony doors slightly opened and the royal blue curtains swayed with the midnight New York City breeze. The girl sighed in delight at how comfortable and soft everything around her was. However, just being in America- _The America- _that she's always dreamed of going to was so amazing that she could not close her eyes. The setting was so different- so _dream-like _it was like she was in a whole different world entirely. The famous food and sights and everything! She could not wait till the next day to get her hands on them. Yui stirred and shifted to her side, drawing the covers closer to her. It was thanks to Kajika, she knew. She chuckled a little bit, remembering of how surprised she was that Kajika was wealthy with a big name behind her. Even so, she smiled at this, nothing changed between them. Still best friends, still forever. Slowly closing her eyes little by little, Yui sighed again and focused on falling asleep. It was then that a loud noise made her cringe, a loud noise that just _had _to ruin the moment, a loud noise that erupted from the pits of her stomach. Yui's eyes plastered open and she sat up like a billboard. She was hungry.

Yui grumbled angrily to her stomach as she whipped off the blankets and stood. _Now _what was she supposed to do? She had no idea of where the kitchen was. Besides that, it was even impolite to _think _about sneaking around someone else's house to rummage for food. _That's right, _Yui convinced herself, _I think I can wait till morning. _A neat smile returning back to her face, she tried lying down in the bed again. A few seconds later, another growl was heard and she rolled up in a fetal position, the pain of hunger clawing at her. "Oh, why does this have to happen now…" She whispered to herself in her pillow. She slowly took the fluffy sheets off and hesitantly walked to the bedroom entrance, her white colored nightgown gently billowing with the breeze that still entered through the balcony. "Geez, this place is huge. Took me so long to find the door the first time," She complained, creaking open the door quietly and tiptoeing out into the spacious oak colored hallway. She was thankful that the floors didn't creak as she headed in the first direction she knew how to walk- forward.

It was nearly pitch black at that region of the apartment, and her eyes were taking awhile to adjust. She almost stumbled at least three times, but she kept on going. Once she had approached decent light in the hallway, coming from lanterns, she tried to remember where Kajika's room was. It was to no avail because she could not remember it, and she wouldn't chance just knocking on where she _thought _it might've been. She sighed and sweat dropped. Eventually she had to turn right or left, and she followed the path that looked like there was light at the end of it. Another growl sounded and she went into a sprint, not wanting the growling to wake up everyone. A few turns later she ended up finding the kitchen, and she wiped her forehead in relief. In the darkness and the shadows of the counters she sneaked up to the refrigerator and opened it, the large door hissing as it did and it blazing in its lighted glory. _Pudding. Hm. That's an easy snack, _She thought, reaching out to it. Then she froze when she realized that one of the kitchen lamps had turned on.

Present~

Rumati, sporting black pajamas with his hair braided behind his back, looked at her oddly and she blushed, realizing that she must've looked ridiculous. "What do you think you're doing?" He said in perfect English. She muttered here and there in broken English and tried to explain when she stopped and sweat dropped, realizing that he was just messing with her. When he saw that, he smirked. He paced his way over to where she was. _Uh oh, _She thought as she closed her eyes, fearing what he would say to her. And then, the rumbling of stomachs sounded. "Oops," She squeaked, wrapping her arms around her torso in shame. _Wait… stomachs? _She looked up and to her surprise, found the prince-like Rumati doing the same. Suddenly, she laughed and he joined her.

They sat (at a far distance) in a kind of awkward silence at the counter that curved at the center of the kitchen, she spooning her pudding and he gnawing on his banana. "Ano, I'm sorry for going through the fridge like that… My stomach craves midnight snacks occasionally, and I just couldn't handle it so… Mmph!" She was shushed in shock, a spoon of chocolate pudding being pushed into her mouth. He let go of the spoon in her mouth and looked at her weirdly again. "Doesn't really matter… I do it all the time." He said, his eyes returning to the half finished banana. She smiled pleasantly, although a bit crookedly because of the spoon. She swallowed the pudding and continued eating on her own. _Well, I guess he doesn't always act like a prince…_ She thought to herself idly, her left fist supporting her leaning head. She idly looked sideways and quickly sat straight up. "What in the world are you _doing_?" She whispered to him, her eyes open with shock. He licked his lips and calmly responded, "I'm eating the peel." "You're that hungry?" She asked in amusement, turning on the stool that she sat on. "Huh? It's customary to eat the back of the banana in Ragi-ehem. I mean, where I come from." He answered. "Souka. I've just never seen anyone do that." She said, her eyebrows furrowing as she realized that there was no more pudding in the cup. Her face got annoyed at that and then tried to settle down nervously, she obviously not wanting to embarrass herself again. Rumati noticed this and laughed. "Looks like _I'm _not the only one hungry." He smirked, enjoying the quick blush that flared on her face. "Oh, quit it." She said, face still flushed.

She flinched when he moved to stand. He rose out of his seat and stood behind her, reaching above her head to the cupboard to open it, one hand steadied on her shoulder. She looked upwards where he was trying to reach and then turned her head to look at him. "Hey, who said you could-"It was then that she was aware of their proximity and she turned her head back quickly and leaned her head on the counter, her face pink again. "Alright!" He said in accomplishment, as he brought whatever he was trying to reach back to his side of the counter. She looked in surprise at the items. "More pudding?" She asked, trying to keep her mouth from drooling. "Yeah. Want one?" He said, smirking a bit. She frowned at him, knowing that he was asking like that on purpose even though he had two in front of him. She snatched one away from him and opened it fast without answering. "Hey, I didn't say ok, yet!" He complained, trying to snatch it back from Yui in vain. She smirked as he unsuccessfully tried to get it back. He paused when he finally got the cup in his grip, noticing that he was standing. He sat back down and smiled in victory, that smile turning into a smirk when he noticed her sore-loser face. "Taste's good…" He said, a finger of it already in his mouth. She realized that he had just swiped it from a blob of pudding left accidentally on her nose. "Geez…" She muttered, knowing that it was in vain if she tried to complain- he looked quite satisfied. It was then that he noticed that her hair was not tied back as it was earlier that day when she had first arrived. It was beautifully long and it curled upwards at the ends, her bangs doing the same. "Yui, you- "During his observations she managed to snatch the pudding back and start devouring it. "Meh. Oh well, we won't get fat." He compromised, starting to devour his own pudding as well.

Yui's eyes fluttered open to the call of her friend Kajika. She opened her eyes fully, wondering why Kajika, who was standing in front of the counter in her pajamas, was looking at her humorously. Next to her was her bodyguard, Toranosuke, who was looking quite confused. She raised her eyes and noticed that the sun's light was streaming into the kitchen windows. _Wait a minute- kitchen windows? I didn't go back to my room? _She wondered in shock. Then she felt a weird pain at her neck. "Time to wake up, you gluttons." Kajika said, smiling wide. Yui attempted to raise her head but felt something weighing her down. She turned her head and met with the face of Rumati also on the countertop, his mouth slightly open in a quiet snore, cheeks covered with drops of pudding. His arm was lazily draped over her shoulders. "Ahahahahaha!" Kajika laughed at the scene, oblivious to her friend Yui's expression. One could say that her face was a tomato at that point. Managing to get out of his grasp she stood up and marched to the entrance of the kitchen. Even after explaining the situation Kajika couldn't help but laugh, and so Yui, her dark brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did, stomped back to her room in annoyance. She raised her hand and placed it on the doorknob of the door to her room, pausing to turn it as she remembered her awakening. She slammed the door behind her once she got into her room. With a flushed face she yelled, "Stupid pudding! _Stupid prince!_"


End file.
